lyra jackson outcast
by Evening star NMLR
Summary: lyra always knew she was in danger and she was different,she has aspergers,adhd,and dislexia, but she didnt know she was the most powerful demi-god ever llow lyra in finding inner peace.(HOO never happened and this is after the last olympian.) oc/oc percy/zoe n. thalico annabeth/?
1. daddy?

hai guys this is my first story so it might suck but so yeah go away h8rs

i own noone but nicolas,atlanta,ryan and othher characters rick riordan own pjo

not mez whaaaaahh!

?`s POV

I am no longer ally

she is dead. but no one knows of all i am `undetermined' i am a unwanted ive been bullied my whole life.

time skip to 3 hours later

the fates hate me. i know that because 10 dracenae,2 cyclopes,and the one and only minotaur are at my school gym and are screaming my name.i was staying hidden but when my 2 little siblings nicolas and atlanta were in the minotaur`s meaty hands i lost earth rumbled,the water in the fountains exploded and the wind picked up and i started to float and glow and in 10 seconds all of the monsters were gone just dust then everything went black.

atlanta`s POV

"LYRA!LYRA! WAKE UP!" nicolas and i were kneeling on either side of there was a black flasd i saw the man i saw in my dreams and i remembered "daddy? is that you?"i asked and `daddy' smiled and said "hi princess,lets go to olympus,mabey Apollo can heal your sister."

line break

nico`s POV

when daddy flashed us to olympus the gods were in the midddle of a councel meeting and we appeared in the middle of the thrown room and zeus thundered "who dares interrupt the council?!" by the time we got to open our mouths Lyra had woken up and asked/stated "daddy? daddy!" the she hugged daddy and zues bellowed again but more impatiently "i repeat,who dares interupt the council?!"

Lyra`s POV

i looked at zues and said smugly "hi drama queen i heard about thalia going to camp,drama-queen." everyone laughed and then zeus said "you still havent aswered me,who are you?" "these are 2 out of 7 of my siblings, thier names are atlanta and nicolas and my name in Lyra and if you,zues,call me ally i will punch your lights out with out a second thought."

then hera asked me "why did you change your name it was beutiful?"

"ask joshua ulliebay,joshua el a bully,his last name is an anagram and your butt of a husband

sired my past lifes nightmare but i took over i am the defiant,strong,idependant,and pure side of ally but if there is one thing that stayed the same is the fact im not loved." then something no-one thought would happen happened. my crush ran in and said "Lyra thats not true!" with tears in his eyes "I ll explain later at camp. see you if lord chaos,your father,lets you."

then ran at super speed trembling. then everyone looked at father and then atlanta and nico said "dont stare at daddy,its very,very rude."in unision then i burst out laughing and said "wait till bells and jake hear about this!"

line break

later that day

"yo ly-ly rang out through my house and then bella broke down my door and i screamed "'what the frig isa thats the fith time and ryan is meeting me at camp today!"then someone came around the corner and it was my eldest sister, nyx and when i jumped up and gave her a hug i saw a little shadow hiding behind her and i asked "who are the little shadows behind you?"

then she aswered "oh,asteri,skotadi come on out,meet auntie Lyra." then two children about 3 years old came out from the shadows slowly and i said "nyx! why didnt you tell me i had a niece and nephew?!" then nyx responds telepathically nyx: [i swore on my name i wouldnt have any more children after these 2] me:[WHAT!] then asteri asked me "auntie may we go swimming?" i nodded `yes' then i said sis i have to go to camp soon, lets bring the twins and jake and isa with so asteri and skotadi can swim."

line break

at camp

ryan was waiting on the beach for me and i said "hay ryan."then he looked at me and said "what you said on olympus was wrong i love you for you." I was shocked and I

did the natural thing,i kissed him.

so guys tell me whaat you think and ill add more make sure its appropriate im giving this to my baby sister for her bday


	2. authors note

HI guys chapter 2 And if you give me 5 reviews I'll do another chappie 


End file.
